Operation: FILLER
by captainwii
Summary: A series of KND one-shots, somewhat revelent to the plot, but not organizated into a full storyline. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Operation: F.I.L.L.E.R

Filling

In

Literacy

Leaks

Entertaining

Readers

(Author's note: Lame acronym, I know, but those aren't really easy.)

It was a mild, somewhat warm saturday morning, Wally Beatles was at home, watching some TV in the living room. His mom suddenly enters room, holding a duster, and quickly started with dusting parts of the living room. She was dusting alot faster than usual, as if she was preparing for something.

"Eh, mom?" Wally said, "Is something up? I don't remember you cleaning things up that fast."

"huh? oh, I'm getting us prepared, Wally," Mrs. Beatles replied, "We're gonna have some new neighbors coming shortly, they're still making arrangements to move into a new house, so your daddy and I offered to let them spend the night over, and I want them to feel as welcome as we can make them."

"New neighbors?" Wally asked, somewhat confused, "Who are they?"

"A nice small family of Italian immigrants," Mrs. Beatles replied, " I think I remember them calling themselves 'Antonios'."

Wally about about to comment, but stopped himself, remembering the run-ins he and his friends had with the KET recently, how Nick Antonio got them to help him rescue his dad and grab a recommissioning device to help him bring back his decommissioned mom, as much as Numbuh 86 likely is upset about those turn of events, Wally didn't really mind, as much as be still begudges the KET for capturing him and his friends and trying to lock them up, but he does like how they're fighting Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Squad on a daily basis, however, this was about as much credit as he can give them. And Wally came to like Nick, who is the son of the KET's Supreme Commander Mr. Antonio, quite abit when he helped him and his team escape from T.H.E.R.E, plus, Wally found it enjoyable to see how Nick was able to kick the butts of afew KET when he unleashes one of his mood swings.

By the time Mrs. Beatles was finsihed cleaning the living room, she heard a knocking on the door and said, "Oh! must be them!" She turns to Wally, "Now, Wallabee, try to be on your best behavior, they're new to this neighborhood as well as this country, we shouldn't leave a bad first impression."

_Somehow Mom_, Wally thought_, I don't think that will be the problem. _

Mrs. Beatles heads over to the front door with Wally following her, She opens the door and, as Wally suspected, those particular 'Antonios' that his mom brought up were the exact same Antonio family Wally and the rest of Sector V unintentionally crossed paths with; Nick and his parents. Nick and his father, Mr. Antonio, look at they did when he last saw them, but Nick's mom, Mrs. Edmonda Antonio, had a somewhat different appearance from when Wally last saw her back in T.H.E.R.E, She had her black hair in what seemed like pretty good volume, it was worn strictly downward with no hair ties, but she had a long bang of her hair cover one of her eyes just as her son Nick does, she wore the same little black dress that seemed just long enough that her bulging belly containing the still-currently unborn baby girl that will soon be Nick's little sister. Edmonda also wore some simple slip-on girly dress shoes but without high-heels, had a polished black leather purse, some black mascara around her eyes, and red lipstick on her, well, lips.

_Oh crud, _Wally thought to himself, _It's just as I thought, them again. Well, at least I get to hang with the Italian mood-swinger Nick, his dad is that sort of person who never stops showing up, and doesn't shut up, he's like an over-used commercial. Nick's mom, I haven't seen much of her so I don't know what to think._

Mrs. Beatles friendily greeted the newly arrived Italian family, "Welcome! welcome to the Beatles Residence!" She said, "Make yourselves at home!"

" I think we certainly will," Mrs. Antonio replied calmly in a slightly slow pace, shaking Mrs. Beatles' hand, She then looks at Wally, pretending to have just met him, "And-a who might-a this strapping young man be?"

"Oh, That's my oldest son, Wally," Mrs. Beatles replied, she then turned her head to Wally, "Say hi to our soon-to-be new neighbors, Wallabee."

Wally gives out a weak "Hi," with a hand wave at Nick's parents, but grins and winks at Nick.

Mrs Beatles noticed Nick and crouched to his eye level, "Now who's that.. how do you Italians put it? 'Little meatball?'"

Nick shyly moved behind his mom's legs.

Nick's mother chuckled slightly, "You'll have to forgive Nick here, he's abit shy around new people," then thought _of the non-Operative variety anyway._

"Is he now?" Mrs Beatles said, somewhat amused, "Well, I'm sure he'll warm up, I've seen his type before. Anyway, My husband's out at work at the moment, but he figured you'd come before he gets back and he'll be back shortly, and I'd introduce you to Baby Joey, but he's napping right now and Wally and I don't want to disturb him. So, should I get you set up in the master bedroom? my hubby and I already decided we'll let you borrow our bed."

"Thanks, but that's not nessisary," Mrs Antonio said, "We can go with the living room, it looks spacious enough for our tastes and we already have sleeping bags handy in our luggage."

Wally walked closer to Nick and placed his hand on Nick's back as a friendly gesture, "Yer welcome to share my room with me if ya like."

"Wow, Wally," Mrs Beatles said, "I see you already made a new friend."

"Yeah he seems like the type I'd go for," Wally responded, then thought _In the 'tends to let out enjoyably violent mood-swings' way anyway._

After Wally took Nick to his room, he closed the door and they started talking.

"Okay," Wally said, "As much as I like seeing you again, what the heck are you and ya parents doing here?"

"It was my father's idea," Nick said, "He wanted to make sure the Splinter Cell wouldn't get to me, so he decided we'll move here, he said that the large KND presence combined with all KET Operatives here on full alert would make it near impossible for them to try to get to me without further revealing themselves."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Numbuh 4 said, "Considering that crazy girl SC agent tried to drag you off and nearly killed ya for it."

"Maybe," Nick said, then tilted his head, looking pretty depressed, "Personally I wish we could've stayed in Rome, I liked it here much better. Although my dad did promise we'll head back there once the whole Splinter Cell thing is resolved."

"Hey, cheer up!" Wally said to Nick, smacking him lightly in the back, "So what you got would-be adult-killers coming after you? at least you can now come and go as you please! your dad did trap you in an underground hole earlier, didn't he?"

"Well, si," Nick said, "I guess you're right. This will be over one way or another, so I shouldn't let it get to me."

"By the way," Wally said, then sudddnely added, "You know that thing you do when you go completely berserk? like how you reacted when Numbuh 5's sis insulted your dad?"

Confused, Nick responded, "Uh yeah, why?"

"Are there other things that tick you off that badly?" Wally asked, thinking deviously, "Or is it just when someone talks bad about your parents?"

"Actually," Nick said, "There are quite afew things that have made me go berserk like that, a good amount of them aren't even good reasons to be mad."

Like what?" Wally asked.

"Well," Nick started, "there were people that made fun of my hair, my body shape (they called it a 'girlish figure'), a few non-Italians have made fun my accent..."

_I know he only calms down when someone tells him too, _Wally thought,_ but I wonder if he make a good... wrestling partner when crazed with anger._

"Yeah," Wally said, "Your hair does look pretty girly."

"Now, quit it!" Nick said sharply, already showing obvious signs of getting mad.

"And ya do look pretty scrawny," Wally said, "Makes me wonder if people thought you were a girl, or a closet nerd!"

Already, Nick tackled Wally in response, trying to wrestle him down. But Wally was quickly able to turn the tables by pushing Nick off of him with little effort and was able to pin him to the floor. Nick wasn't able to break free and instead was rather violenting waving his limbs around like he was having a seizure and was speaking in what was clearly gibberish, though Wally assumed he was speaking Italian.

"Ah ain't gonna say it!" Wally exclaimed, "You can't have other people tell you to calm down, you can do it yaself, Ah think it degrades your self-respect."

Nick continues shaking, as if completely losing his mind and focusing just on getting the older yet slightly shorter Aussie off him. But unfortunately for him, Wally had superior hand-to-hand combat skills and was physically stronger, there was no way Nick would be able to get out from under him.

"Geez what's ya problem?," Wally asked as Nick stubbornly struggled to break free while being apparently incoherent, "I know even I don't act anywhere near that crazy when I'm angry, my mom doesn't act that way whe she gets frustrated, heck, not eventhat ink blot Father acts that way, sure he bursts literally into flame and shouts alot, but he can at least not act like he thinks he's a hyena. But you, Nick? you're acting like a dingo with rabies!"

Nick's feral, yet in vain, attempt to escape the pin down that Wally placed him seemed to last well around an hour, Nick finally calmed down by himself to find Wally pinned him to the floor with 1 hand and the weight of his body and used his free hand to read a comic book. Nick seemed as though he was just waking up, as if that feral outburst made him only barely conscious.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Nick politely asked.

"Huh? oh!" Wally noticed Nick finally calmed down by himself and gets off of him, "Took ya sweet time to get ya head on straight, but at least we now know ya can do it yourself."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Nick said unassured, "So what happened?"

"Ya mean you don't remember flippin' out like heck?" Wally asked, confused.

"I guess not, all I remember is you making fun of me, me losing my cool about, then next thing I knew you were laying on me." Nick replied.

Wally dropped his jaw.

(Author's note: Hello! hoped you enjoyed that, this is my way to putting in filler in case I can't get into doing fanfics required of the story line, OP:FILLER's plot revelent, but might not be enough that you need to read it to know what's going on in the storyline. I'll update as soon as I'm able, so please review and if you have any questions regarding my fan faction, the KET, or on my storyline in general, please let me know.)


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few hours after the Antonio's arrived to Cleveland and Mr. and Mrs. Beatles allowed them to stay at their home until they can move in to a place of their own, Mr Beatles decided to help the new Italian neighbors feel more welcome by arranging a cookout.

Both families found themselves in the backyard of the Beatles residence. Mrs. Edmonda Antonio was enjoying a lovely chat with Mrs Beatles, with Joey Beatles in her hands, who seemed to be enjoying himself feeling the pregnant Edmonda's rather large belly. Mr. Beatles was mainly busy with the grill, but occassionally takes a few minutles try to talk to Mr. Tony Antonio, wanting to get him to warm up to him. Mr Antonio, however, usually responded by either telling him, as politely as he could, to go away, or simply ignored him. But Mr. Beatles never got upset, he simply figured Mr. Antonio must not be very social. But Mr. Beatles approached him enough times that it made Mr. Antonio wonder if the middle-aged Australian-American was delibrately trying to annoy him. Wally asked Nick about how his dad was being strangely quiet when the last time they encountered the Italian rebel leader, he was talking to death and seemed to be loving it, Nick told Wally that after he learned his dad was an ex-KND Operative that he learned shortly afterward that his dad disliked having to talk to 'civilian' adults or adults that never joined the KND in childhood.

Wally asked his dad if he could have the rest of his friends come over, his dad was quick to say yes, as if figuring they'd like to meet Wally's "new" young friend, Nick, unware that Wally and the rest of his team already met the Antonio's just weeks ago.

It was about half an hour later when the rest of Sector V arrived, they were quick to greet Nick once they saw him sitting next to Wally in another backyard table a few meters away from the one Nick's parents were sitting in, with a slight exception of Abby, who being somewhat quiet and had a clearly worried look on her face, which her team and Nick all quickly noticed.

"Uh, something wrong" Nick curiously asked.

Abby decided not to bother denying it, as it wouldn't get her anywhere, so she came out and asked, "Nick did your dad say anything lately about Maurice or the TND after we last met?"

"Sorry, Abby, I never heard him say anything," Nick replied.

"And why are you even asking him when I obviously could explain it better?" Sector V and Nick were slightly startled when they saw Mr. Antonio suddenly standing in front of them.

"You just can't help popping into our lives, can you?" Nigel asked.

"Well apparently you just can't help getting mixed into my business," Mr Antonio replied, "So I guess that makes us even on that ground. but enough about that, I believe your eager to know how your friend Maurice is doing?"

"You bet we are!" Abby exclaimed, crossing her arms, "So what did you do? make him join your rebellion? hold him for ransom from the TND?

"Not exactly," Mr. Antonio said, "He is, in fact, free and unharmed, he simply has afew strings attached, the entire TND does."

"Wait," Nigel said, "What did you do to the TND?"

"It's abit complicated," Mr. Antonio said, "But I'll explain as best I can, after that little chat we had after my discovery of how your friend Maurice was a TND agent, I had the KET get to work on figuring out the headquarters of the TND, we already confiscated Maurice's communicator and tried to track the HQ's location through the communications channel, but when we breached it, it was cut off. I had to quickly find the HQ before the TND would be able to prepare to abandon it and go into hiding, fortunately all that took was to... encourage their contacts within the KND to tell me."

"Wait, 'Contacts'? plural?" Hoagie asked, "We thought you only captured Numbuh 74.239."

"Oh, not just him," Mr. Antonio replied, "And I only was half telling the truth when I said earlier that I placed my spies on high alert right after I captured Maurice, I in truth had them monitor all Global Command ranked Operatives, I figured if the TND were replaying enemy intel to the KND that they had to be giving the intel to Global Command Operatives so that those Operatives could use this info without attracting any suspicion, turned out I was right, with obvious exceptions of Numbuhs 362, 86, and 60, nearly all KND Operatives of Global Command, like for example Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 65.3, were working with the TND. And after I had them captured and brought to T.H.E.R.E, all it took was to tell them that I would have my spies approach Fanny with that accusation toward the TND's contacts for espionage and some of them immediately started talking."

"Yikes!" Hoagie exclaimed, "That certainly would have me talking, but could you really do that?"

"What? have my spies give accusations toward other Operatives?" Mr Antonio asked, "Of course! just as long as Fanny doesn't know she's talking to a spy it would work like a charm, she's quick enough to raise an eyebrow that the moment she hears an accusation she'd start looking into it. It helps that I even have a few spies within the Decommissioning Squad."

"So what did you do once you learned where the TND HQ is?" Nigel asked.

"That much is simple, really," Mr. Antonio replied, "I quickly had my Legate Poldi gather a good amount of Legionaires-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Wally interrupted, "Legate? Legionaires? what the heck are ya talking' about?"

"Oh, I didn't talk about the 'redesign' I gave the KET," Mr. Antonio said, "Don't worry, I'll get to that in a moment. Anyway, I then went with the troops to get to the TND HQ as quickly as possible, by the time we got here, as it turns out, the TND were only getting started in leaving the HQ, so I had my men completely surround the place to keep them pinned, when the noticed us outside I signaled to them offering to negotiate, they were in no position to refuse.

"How so?" Abigail asked.

"initial scoutings of the HQ revealed that there were only few dozen TND Operatives within the HQ, I with hundreds of troops with me, plus the location of their HQ was already compromised just from us arriving, because of that it would obvious to figure that they'd expect me to overrun the HQ, and indeed I could, but I didn't, care to know why?"

Both Sector V and Nick found themselves nodding their heads.

"Well, I'll have you know that the 5 of you were one of those reasons," Mr Antonio said, "You saved Nick here from certain and you saved my life as well, and I know Maurice is your friend and I figured you'd find it on a sour note for _his_ friends to be faced with cetian nasty fates, the second reason was that I figured that if I could get them to talk with me that I could offer a compromise and avoid alot unnecessary violence. It was difficult at first, but eventually we agreed to form a treaty to seal our little compromise. In short, it simply states that the TND is not allowed to intervene with my rebellion in anyway in exchange the KET does not intervene with their operations, however we are to give each other reports on what missions we've done and any enemy intel the TND gets they relay to the KET as well as KND Global Command, and it's required that both my spies and the TND's contacts are to integrate into each other's respective groups, meaning the TND's KND contacts now also work for me as well as my spies also work for the TND."

Abby said somewhat sarcastically, "Riiight, like there wasn't anything there that leans this so-called compromise in your favor."

"You overestimate my pragmatism, Abigail," Mr. Antonio, "It's true I'm not always as honest my Nick here, in fact I think honesty was something I practically left behind when I left the KND for my rebellion, but you insult me if you think I'm straight up unreasonable and unfair. Even if I wanted to sneak a term into the treaty that helps it to mainly favor my goals, your TND friends have proven stubborn and sharp enough that they'd have quickly noticed if I did. If you don't believe me, I suggest you go to your friend Maurice and ask him about, I guarentee that he would confirm to you I was telling you the truth."

Abby sighed in relief, she didn't know what to make of how the TND was now helping the KET, she didn't really even know what to make of the KET's rebellion even before they discovered the TND, but at least Maurice was safe and free."

"Oh," Mr. Antonio added, "And you no doubt are wondering what I've been doing with the KET after our second encounter back at Moonbase, especially if the fact one you called my troops 'Skirts Eternally There' was any indication."

"Well duh!" Wally exclaimed, "What's up with that? as if guy Teen Ninjas wearing bras wasn't stupid enough, you're having your troops wear dresses!"

"they're called tunics," Mr. Antonio said, "a long time ago, the first professional army, the Roman Legions, wore tunics under their armor, and that's what I remodeled the KET after; Ancient Rome."

"Remodel?" Nigel asked.

"Precisely," Mr. Antonio replied, "I'll admit, the biggest problem I've had with running the KET was morale, most of the troops either constantly afraid of being decommissioned, bored to tears from being mostly in hiding all day, or both. but until recently I was too busy balancing management of the troops, family, and my civilian job to be able to take time to deal with the problem, but I eventually got enough smart people on my side to help takeover with what were orginally my duties that I had significantly more spare time on my hands, I at first tried to copy the cultural elements of the KND, having my men get sustained supplies of candy, cable with all the world's channels, the sort of things Global Command provides to you for your service instead of simply paying you to avoid anyone raising an eyebrow over broken international child labor laws."

Hoagie chuckled, "Hey, it works for us."

"But it only worked for a marginal amount of my troops," Mr. Antonio said, "Even though the KET does its hardest to stay pro-childhood, there's only so much from your childhood that sticks with you, and the extent of what sticks varies from person to person. I realized what I need to do was give the KET its own identity."

"And you went with Rome," Nigel added.

"Exactly," Mr. Antonio said, "During the times of the Ancient World, Rome was the first national superpower, it conquered much of the known world and lasted longer than even the large expansive empires of Alexander the Great and Genguis Kahn, it had a standardized government, currency, a professional military, even plumbing, more than half the things that we today take for granted we all owe to the Romans for their creation. Rome represented what aging as a whole represented even today; progress. Just as through years of growth and learning we go from kids to teens to adults, Rome went from being a small kingdom to a extensive Republic to an even larger autocratic Empire. That's what made me feel Rome would be the most fitting way to fashion the KET. With help from Poldi, I overhauled the chain in command to nearly match that of the Roman military, the teen Operatives, or Legionaires as they're now called, are now paid in actual money for their service, much of T.H.E.R.E has already been remodeled to look similar to the inside of a Roman villa, with even bathhouses installed, Legionaires use Roman numerals instead of decial numbers, Poldi, who was basically the KET's equivilent of the KND's Global Tactical Officer, now carries with him the title of Supreme Legate, making him my top military field commander."

Mr. Antonio reaches into the inside of his black sports jacket and pulls out a golden laurel wreath and raises it with both hands high over his head.

"And I, Tony Antonio, formerly known as the KET's Supreme Commander Numbuh .067," Mr. Antonio said, and spoke in a more proud and triumphant tone, "Am now the emperor and autocrat of they now large, bold, and mighty Kids Eternally There, I am now...," He puases his speech before slowly putting the golden laurel wreath on his head, then finished with, "Supreme Caesar, Numbuh LXVII!"

"So, you went from being a military commander to calling yourself emporer?" Kuki asked.

"Calling yourself Caesar no less..." Hoagie added.

The 6 kids stared at Mr. Antonio blankly, but seconds later, they all were falling off of the table, laughing hysterically, even Nick was laughing. Mr Antonio simply looked at them confusingly.

Mrs. Beatles and Mrs. Antonio both turned their attention to the 6 kids and Mr. Antonio once they heard the laughing.

Mrs. Beatles clearly enjoyed what she was seeing, "Wow, Edmonda, your Hubby seems good with kids."

Mrs. Antonio chuckled, "That's sort of what he was raised with, if it makes sense to you, but I think they're mainly making fun of Tony's gradually inflating ego."

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, my computer died on me for a bit so I had to start OP:ROGUE's latest chapter all over, I hope this FILLER chapter will make up for it. let me know what you think of the KET being redesigned to model Ancient Rome.


End file.
